Baby Taylor
by Stormyskies89
Summary: A girl who bears a striking resemblance to Peyton turns up at Mac's office and says that she's his daughter. How is an exmarine to deal with a teenager? And a girl no less?
1. Prologue

I added this after realizing that we were missing a vital starting point. Did Amanda object to being sent away? Did Peyton have to force her? And what exactly is wrong with Peyton? If you had read chapter one before now, you'll know that it says that her mother was 'unable to look after her' any longer. So what was wrong? Now you know.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Peyton Driscoll ran her hand along the photo in her hand. Her last lover had left her the most precious gift anyone could ask for. But now that gift was getting harder to maintain, especially with Peyton's health deteriorating. Peyton ad been diagnosed with a rare form of cancer and her health was getting worse with each day. Her daughter, Amanda, was to be sent to American to live with her father. But Amanda wasn't going to go quietly.

"But Mum! I don't want to go to America!" Amanda McKenzie Driscoll-Taylor whined as her mother handed her the plane ticket that would take her to New York's international Airport.

"Honey, you have to. I can't look after you anymore." Peyton soothed, before breaking into a coughing fit, "your father works at the NYPD Crime Lab. Detective Mac Taylor. He's the best person to look after you know. Be a good girl ok?"

"But Mum, I don't want to!" Amanda said once more.

"Amanda, please, just go. I'll write to you when I can. I'll keep you updated on my condition." Peyton promised.

"But Mum, who will look after you? Uncle Rick doesn't even talk to us! And Grandmother isn't exactly a nurse!" Amanda protested.

"I promise you, sweetheart, I'll take good care of your mother." Amanda let her Grandmother hug her tightly. Amanda sighed, she'd lost, and she knew it. But it didn't make the fact that she was going to be a few thousand miles away sting any less.

Amanda shrugged, "I guess I can be good to the father I never met."

"Honey, he never knew you either. I haven't seen or heard from Mac Taylor is 14 years. Just be nice. Be on your best behaviour. Make sure he gets these. He'll understand." Peyton said. Amanda frowned and looked down at the papers.

"My birth certificate?" Amanda looked up at her mother, "Mum…are you sure he'll understand all this? I mean you said yourself he's never met me. Never knew about me."

"Mac Taylor and I lost contact after I told him I was staying in London. Understand something sweetheart – sometimes people drift apart, and I was sure that when you were born somehow, I'd contact him again. But even when I wrote to the lab I could never get a response. It was as if he'd moved on. I gave up after a while and with my diagnosis I just didn't have the energy to continue to wish that I could talk to him again. He'll adore you as we all do here baby. He's a sweet man. He'll be every bit the father you always wanted." Amanda was sceptical but permitted her mother to give her another kiss on the cheek and her Grandmother another hug before turning back to her mother to try one last time to allow her to stay.

"Mum," Peyton held up a hand to stop Amanda.

"Amanda. Don't argue, just go. You'll miss your flight." Her mother told her. Amanda sighed and nodded getting into the taxi that would take her to Heathrow Airport.

* * *

><p>Amanda was woken by the ding of the PA on the plane. She sat up in her seat and listened as their captain informed them that's they'd be landing soon. Amanda straightened her t-shirt and got comfortable again. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this. This was a whole new experience for her. Amanda stepped off the plane onto the tarmac and took a deep breath. New York. She was here. This was going to be very different for her. New York was one large hub of activity. She threw her bags into the back seat or the first taxi she hailed and slid in beside them.<p>

"Where to, Miss?" The Taxi driver asked.

"The NYPD crime lab," During the drive to the Lab she looked out the window.

"First time to New York, Miss?" He asked.

"Yeah. I guess I'll have to get used to all the activity." She said.

"It's a very busy place, Miss; they call us the City That Never Sleeps for a reason." She laughed. He told her all about Ground Zero, where he was when it happened and also pointed out some landmarks to her. She wasn't too surprised when the driver took her to the Precinct. She handed him twenty dollars and got out, pulling her bags out after her. She looked up at the building and went inside. She asked which floor the Crime lab was on and was soon on her way up. She crossed her fingers and closed her eyes, and hoped that he'd like her at least. She never expected him to love her, only to like her. She opened her eyes and looked at her reflection. Somehow she expected that she'd look different in America. But she looked just the same. Slim and tall. Long straight brown hair and grey eyes. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, still the same. But there was firmness to her face that hadn't been there before. She smiled softly and her mother's face reappeared. She started when the doors pinged open. She stepped out and looked around; people were walking around everywhere, always something to be done.

"Can I help you find someone?" A voice asked making her jump, she turned to find herself standing face-to-face with a young man, Curls stood atop his head and blue eyes sparkled down at her.

"Uh…D-detective Mac Taylor." She said. He smiled and pointed towards the office encased in glass at the end of the corridor.

"Just right there." He said, and then carried on his way. Amanda took deep breath and then made her way own to where the office was. She was shaking with nerves by the time she made it to the door. Before knocking she took him in, sitting at his desk pouring over what looked to Amanda like a case file. He was busy maybe she should come back later, but she knew she couldn't, if she didn't do it now, she'd never introduce herself. She took an extra deep breath, raised her hand to door and as she exhaled, knocked on the glass. It was time to meet her father.


	2. Amanda

**Title:** Baby Taylor

**Summary:** When Mac left London, he had a lipstick mark on his cheek, but he left Peyton with someone much more important to worry about. He left her pregnant. 13-years-later a girl turns up at the CSI lab, and shows Mac that she is his daughter. Mac is now forced to change his lifestyle to look after a teenager. And a clever one at that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I know that it seems unlikely that Mac would leave someone pregnant but neither knew until Mac was back in New York and he was so busy he couldn't leave. It's fiction let's remember that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Amanda<strong>

"Detective Taylor?" McKenna Taylor looked up to be met by a girl with long straight dark brown hair and grey eyes. She was beautiful no doubt. Mac frowned as he got to his feet. He beckoned her inside and leant back against his desk. She looked at lot like someone that Mac had once thought that he could spend the rest of his life with.

"I know that I look a lot like someone you know. I've been mistaken for my mother many times." She said without being asked. Mac knew who she was talking about. There was no mistaking; this young girl was Peyton all over again. Her hair, her eyes.

"There is no mistaking who your mother is. You are Peyton Driscoll all over." He said. The girl smiled. She reached into her satchel and held out an envelope and then held out a sheet of paper.

"My mother asked me to give you these. She said you'd understand." Mac looked down at the sheet of paper. It was her Birth certificate. Her parents were listed there above her own name.

_Peyton Elizabeth Driscoll and_

He stared at the second name and looked back up at the girl. She was looking at his certificate for his service in the Marines.

_McKenna Boyd Taylor III _stared back at him from the birth certificate. He then tore open the letter.

_My Dearest Mac,_

_I know her appearance bears a striking resemblance to my own, I always imagined my daughters would. She's a smart girl, Mac. Clever. Like the both of us. I have sent her with all her reports and papers to enrol her in a New York school. She has to be with her father. I'm unable to take care of her anymore. Please look after our little girl. She can fill you in on my condition. Please Mac, take care of her._

_Always,_

_Peyton_

Mac looked up at the teenager again, she was clearly a teen. She'd started to turn into a young woman. Mac could see rounded hips and her chest had stared to develop also. Mac guessed she was in her early teens.

"So," he glanced at the Birth certificate, "Amanda," She turned and cut him off.

"Manda…Mum used to call Panda." She said, she had that same voice as Peyton did too, Mac would have to get used to that.

"Manda…I guess you have your stuff somewhere ready to move in right?" Amanda nodded and indicated to the door of his office, there sat 3 bags.

"It's my clothes and a few other things. My school stuff and my laptop, iPod stuff like that. I made sure I packed when I'd need. Mum said she'd send other stuff out to me each month." Amanda explained. Mac nodded slowly. He said if she wanted to she could sit in his office and read or something until his shift finished at 6. She smiled and dragged her bags into his office to sit with her, she pulled out some books, they looked like standard English novels. She'd need new ones for her school here he was sure.

"How old are you?" He asked. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"I'll be 14 in six weeks." She told him with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Uh…Mac? Why is there a teenaged girl in your office?" Danny asked. Mac looked over to where he's left Amanda, she was still reading.<p>

"She's…uh…Peyton's daughter. She's about 14. She'll be staying with me for a while." He said.

"Peyton Driscoll's daughter?" Lindsay asked. Mac nodded. Danny looked at Lindsay and they shared a look, it wasn't lost on Mac. He knew what they were thinking, they'd be right. The teenager in his office was his daughter. Lindsay looked across at the girl and smiled.

"She looks a lot like Peyton, Mac. She's pretty." Mac glanced back at Amanda and smiled softly. He could see now that Amanda had laid down on the couch and was listening to her iPod having either finished the novel or gotten bored. She was his. Biologically. He'd have to get used to the word 'Dad' first before he told the rest of the team. He was afraid that he wouldn't make a good father. He had been more of a friend than a father to Reed, and now he had Amanda. This was going to be _very_ interesting. The third time Mac glanced over at Amanda, she had fallen asleep. He could see her chest rising and falling evenly. Mac would make sure he took her shopping tomorrow for anything she'd need that he didn't have or that she hadn't brought with her. This was going to be a learning curve for him and he was unsure but ready to face it head on.

* * *

><p>"Manda? Manda, wake up." Mac gently woke her when it came around to 5:55, she slowly opened her eyes and sat up slowly, realizing that she wasn't in a bed but in fact on his couch in his office.<p>

"Oh, I'm so sorry Detective Taylor!" She said, he shook his head.

"It's ok. And you don't have to call me Detective Taylor; I'm not technically a stranger. I'm your father remember?" Amanda nodded slowly.

"Sorry, I've just never had a father before." She said. He nodded.

"Well you can call me Dad if you like." He said she shook her head slowly.

"I think I'd feel better calling you Mac for a while. Because anyone can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a Dad." She said, he smiled.

"Ok…I can deal with that for now. Let's go home. Tomorrow I'll take you shopping for anything you need." He told her, she nodded and got up, Mac grabbed two of her bags and she lifted her backpack up onto her shoulder. He noticed the way she carried herself would be the same way that Peyton would if she were still at school.

"I'll also do some investigating at the schools here, see if I can get you in, it's half way through term but I'm fairly sure you can still enrol." He said absently on the way to the car.

"Oh, no it's ok. I'll enrol for next term." Amanda said hurriedly, "there's not need to put me in half-way in. Starting a fresh at the start of term would be better." She said, Mac glanced at her but agreed perhaps the start of term would be better.

* * *

><p>"There's a spare room through there…I don't think there's a bed in there though. I'll have to get one delivered. You've caught me off guard Manda." He said scratching his head.<p>

Amanda shrugged, "That's ok. I'll sleep in the couch tonight. As long as I can sleep somewhere I don't mind." She said. She reached into her duffel bag and pulled out what looked like an oversized cushion. She would obviously use that as a pillow. When she got ready for bed, Mac made sure there was a blanket for her and made sure that she'd be comfortable. She put a glass of water on the coffee table and was soon enough fast asleep. Mac watched her sleep form the doorway to his bedroom. He smiled. Peyton was still teaching him things. This lesson was going to be one of the biggest and more challenging of his life. He was sure of that. But for now, he was happy to have his very own 'Panda' with him in New York. Already he loved her.

* * *

><p>Review please! SS89<p> 


	3. Dad

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I know that it seems unlikely that Mac would leave someone pregnant but neither knew until Mac was back in New York and he was so busy he couldn't leave. It's fiction let's remember that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Dad<strong>

The next morning, Amanda woke to the smell of coffee and a note on the coffee table next to her glass of water. Picking it up she rubbed her eyes and blinked to focus. In neat joined writing it read:

_Manda,_

_The coffee is made and the toaster is ready for you. Make yourself at home. There's some money on the counter and my keys. Go out and buy the things you need that I don't already have, and then you can do what you like in the apartment. I'll be home around 7._

_Mac_

Amanda smiled and got to her feet, she stretched and yawned. She unzipped her duffel and pulled out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and made her way to the bathroom that Mac had shown her the night before. She looked through the cupboards making a mental list to write down later, as she showered she thought of other things she may need. She needed her feminine products, shampoo and conditioner, deodorant, maybe body mist and a razor. When she was dressed and feeling human again, she returned to move her bags. She shifted them to just inside the door of the second bedroom. Then she went to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Glancing at the clock she smiled, still an early riser. 9:35 glowed from the oven. She laughed quietly she couldn't picture Mac Taylor as a cook. Her mother had told her that whenever her and Mac went out it was fast food or a restaurant. Amanda knew that tonight, she would cook for them both. Her Grandmother had taught her a thing or two about cooking for a man.

* * *

><p>Amanda frowned. The money Mac had given her had been $300 not knowing what she would need and how much it was. She looked down at the basket she had in front of her. She had what she needed and know she needed some food. It was nearing Lunchtime and she needed food desperately. An idea hit her and she smiled. Buying some items she left the store after paying and went back to Mac's apartment. She made herself some lunch and packed another in a microwave container. Slipping it into her satchel and making it sit flat she caught a taxi to the Precinct. Getting out she handed the driver a 20 dollar bill and went to the door. The officer stopped her.<p>

"I can't let you in Miss. Not if you're not over 18." He said, she sighed and looked up at him with her large blue eyes.

"But…I'm Detective Taylor's daughter." She said. The officer looked hard at her, he couldn't see it but he had another officer upstairs to the crime lab. She was led to Mac's office and she knocked.

Mac looked up and frowned, "Amanda?"

"Hey," She smiled; the office still had a hold on her arm.

"It's ok." The officer let go of her and she stepped further into the room.

"Is something wrong? Did you need more money?"

"No. No it was enough for the essentials. Uh…no I brought you some lunch. I didn't know if you'd get a break or whatever to eat. So I thought you'd like something." She held out the container and Mac took it. He opened it and looked back at her.

"Sandwiches?" He inquired, she smiled.

"I didn't know what you liked. So it's got the basics in it." She said.

"Lettuce and tomato?" Amanda smiled.

"With mayonnaise, of course." She tossed a wave of hair over her should when a knock sounded at the door.

"Uh Mac? You got a second. I got the results you wanted." A voice that Amanda recognized from the day before made her turn.

"Adam, of course. Come in. Adam this is Amanda, my daughter." Adam froze at the words.

"Your…daughter?" The Lab tech stuttered. Mac nodded.

"Yes Adam." His boss stated.

"Oh so it's Adam. He pointed me in the direction of your office yesterday. Such a sweet guy." Adam blushed at the compliment.

"Easy Adam, she's 13." Mac told him, Adam nodded and handed Mac the results. Mac looked down at the page then back at Adam.

"You're sure?" He asked. Adam nodded, "Alright, get Danny to take it." He said.

"You don't want to?"

"No. I'm going to take a small break and eat my lunch. I'll make sure to get updated when Danny gets back." Mac said, and sat down watching Adam leave the office in search of Danny.

* * *

><p>Amanda was on her way home when she was knocked on to the ground by someone. As she hit the ground the person fell on top of her. Suddenly the weight was lifted off her and she was asked if she was ok. Amanda was seeing stars. She couldn't even form a coherent answer. The next thing she was hearing sirens. Blackness closed in around her. Her head was aching when consciousness returned. Amanda tried to raise her hand to her head but found that her arms felt heavy. Not mention someone had hold of her hand. Amanda tried to open her eyes but she couldn't get them to open. She groaned softly, but it was enough for the hold on her hand to tighten.<p>

"Manda?" She knew the voice instantly. She tried again to open her eyes and this time blinked them into focus and to help them adjust to the light.

"Mac?" She whispered, he smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah, Manda. I get a call from Don Flack telling me you helped catch their perp. Well done." Mac smiled, Amanda slowly shook her head.

"Not intentionally. He ran into me." She said. Mac kissed her forehead softly. He had been scared when Flack had called and said she was in the hospital. Ac had always envisioned his children being the strong type. Like himself. Liking to ignore the pain and keep going. But obviously he was wrong.

"Mac?" Amanda voice made him lock eyes with her again.

"Yeah Manda?" He whispered, careful not to speak too loudly. Amanda smiled softly. She pulled his hand up to her lips and gently placed a kiss there. Telling Mac that she loved him for staying with her.

"You know, on my way up to the lab yesterday, I wished for you to like me. Just like me. I never asked for love." She told him. Mac smiled.

"Well, sometimes what we don't ask for, we get." He responded. She smiled, she knew that was true.

"You never asked for me and yet, here I am." She said. Mac kissed her forehead softly.

"Manda…I may not have asked for you, but you are best thing that I could ever have in my life." He said; Amanda couldn't help it, tears slipped down her cheeks. She was delighted that he loved her; she was thrilled that even if he hadn't asked for a daughter, he got one who would be by his side through everything.

* * *

><p>Since Amanda wasn't hurt badly she was allowed to go home that night. Unbeknownst to her while she had been out Mac had ordered a bed for her room, and a desk. She would have all she needed. When they got home Mac told her he had a surprise for her and covered her eyes leading her into her very own room. Amanda was speechless.<p>

"You can repaint it if you don't like the colour. I just left it the colour it was." Mac said with a small shrug. Amanda smiled at him.

"Blue's cool. It's a nice shade of blue." She said. Her bags had been put on her bed to let her officially unpack.

"Mac?" He turned back as he left the room when she spoke. She held out a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"I drew it when I was little. Mum said that I came home from Kindergarten and told her that it was a drawing of my Daddy. But I knew I didn't have one so I drew what I imagined he looked like." Mac looked down at the messy drawing of what was clearly a man. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was tall and strong looking.

"The only thing my mum told me about you was that you were a police officer. I didn't know what that meant, but my teacher told me it meant that you helped people. I was 5-years-old." Mac glanced at her and then back at picture and sure enough next to picture were the neat words, written most likely by the teacher: _My Daddy, The Police Officer_. He looked once more at Amanda and she smiled softly.

"All I ever wanted to do since then was find my Dad. I never knew that he might live on the other side of the world! Or at least more than a thousand miles away. Look…I don't know if I'll ever get used to it. But I know that I've found my father and for now, that will do. I'll work on finding my Dad another time." Amanda said. Mac nodded. For now, yes being her 'father' would do.

* * *

><p>It was during the night that Mac woke to yelling. It took him a moment to realize that it was Amanda. He hurried to her room and sat down next to her on the bed pulling her into a hug whispering all the comforting words he could think of. Holding her agasint his chest, he could feel her meld into his body. Making herself comfortable agasint him. It was like they were always meant to be like this. Like, and he knew it sounded cliché, but like they were meant to be together. They had been made to fit like this. Mac knew that he would never forget this particular moment. Holding his little girl against his chest. Soothing her nightmares.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Amanda woke to sunlight streaming through her window. Blinking to clear her vision she yawned and stretched, she looked around her room and smiled remembering that she was in New York in her father's apartment. She got up, had her shower and dressed before going out to the kitchen, where her father was cooking.<p>

"You can cook? I thought it was restaurants and fast food." Amanda said as she emerged from the bedroom.

"I'm not the best at dinner. But Breakfast I can do." He smiled, she laughed. That sounded about right. Amanda opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice, she poured a glass for herself and went to sit down at the table. She paused.

"What's that?" she asked pointing at a parcel sitting on the table. Mac turned to look.

"Oh, that's from me to you. I went out this morning to get it. Go on open it up." He said. Amanda put her glass down and looked at the box. It was small, like the size for a bracelet or necklace. She opened it and almost gasped A necklace sat in the box with an "A" on it. She turned back to look at Mac and he smiled softly.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Like it? I love it!" She said running to hug him tightly.

"I picked it out yesterday and the lady held it for me. I thought maybe you'd like something from me." Mac told her.

Amanda fastened it around her neck, "It's the only necklace I own. I love it. Thank-you so much." She said as she reached up to touch the "A".

"I'm glad you like it Manda. I don't have a lot of experience picking out jewellery. When I told the lady it was for my daughter, she told me that you'd love it. I just hoped you'd tell me you did." He said, Amanda kissed his cheek.

"Well I do love it. Thank-you a million times." She turned to go back to the table when she paused and turned back around, "another thing…you know how last night I said I was still looking for my dad?" Mac nodded, "well I think I might have found him. Thanks against for the necklace Dad." Mac couldn't keep the smile off his face all day. She'd finally called him Dad.


	4. School

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I know that it seems unlikely that Mac would leave someone pregnant but neither knew until Mac was back in New York and he was so busy he couldn't leave. It's fiction let's remember that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – School<strong>

"Amanda! Danny's here are you ready?" Mac called to his daughter on September 1st. She stuck her head out of the door of her room.

"One minute Dad. I'll be right out." She said. Danny looked at his boss, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"She's a Sweetheart, Mac. Lucy adores her. It's like they're sisters!" Mac smiled, yeah, Amanda did adore Lucy and vice versa. With Mac being Godfather, it meant that Amanda was sort of like her God sister. Lucy already could call her 'sissy'. Amanda then came waltzing out of her room in her school uniform. Danny gave a whistle of approval and Amanda did a twirl. She grinned and let her eyes fall to her father.

"Daddy? What do you think?" She asked. She's only called Mac 'Daddy' a handful of times, but he relished each time. Mac smiled.

"Perfect. Go knock 'em dead kiddo." Amanda smiled and picked up her satchel kissed her father and followed Danny out to the SUV. Lucy was in the back.

"Sissy!" She cheered as Amanda climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey, there Lu. Where are you off today? Day-care?" Amanda said reaching back and tickling Lucy's tummy.

"Daddy needs a little rest so, yes, Lucy is going to Day-care." Danny said, Amanda giggled.

"What about Lindsay?" She asked.

"At the lab." He replied. He pulled up at the High School a little while later.

"Someone…either me or Don will be here at three to get you. You know your Dad's busy. So be careful and don't get into trouble. Okay Kiddo?"

"Yes _Dad._" Amanda drawled and grinned; she blew Danny a kiss and walked off into school confidence radiated from her. She was far too confident for a 14-year-old. Danny shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, welcome to Home Room, you should all have your class schedules. We also welcome Amanda Taylor to our school. She just moved here from England so welcome Amanda." The class murmured a welcome. Half of them probably didn't know that England was a country let alone where it was! She sighed and shared a smile with one boy in the front row. He was cute. He probably already had a girlfriend. It would be just her luck, but she was 14, she had heaps of time to date.<p>

When the Bell sounded she got out to the corridor where she looked at her schedule. She frowned.

"Need a hand?" She looked up, the boy from the front row stood in front of her; he was smiling and seemed friendly enough. He held his hand out for her schedule. Slowly, she handed it to him.

"You've got biology first. So have I." He said handing her schedule back.

"You're like my personal guide." She said.

"Sort of. I'm Paul Andrews." He said holding out his hand.

"Amanda Taylor. But you knew that. Call me Manda." She said, he smiled.

"Mandy?" She shook her head.

"No. I hate that name. It's Manda of Mans." She said.

"Manda it is." He agreed leading her into the biology lab. They sat together.

"Okay class take good look at the person sitting next to you and it had better be someone you don't know too well because I expect work to be done but they are going to be your lab partner for the rest of the term." Amanda glanced at Paul and smiled at him, he returned it. She was new and knew nobody, so she had the perfect situation to work with.

* * *

><p>Amanda and Paul got on well. He told her things no other boy would. He seemed to confide in her. He told her how, over the summer, he'd 'come out' to his parents about being gay. His brother, Carter, had come out about being homosexual to their parents a month before. Carter they could live with that…but Paul as well? He told Amanda that his mother was okay with it.<p>

"She's not totally in love with the idea, but she says she still loves me because I'm her son. You know?" Amanda imagined what it would be like if she had to reveal to her father that she liked girls. He wouldn't be all that wrapped in it she thought.

"My father on the other hand," Paul went on, "he's not at all into the idea. He tried to smack it out of me. Carter's the star child. He's the Quarterback on the football team. None of the team know about it, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything." Paul said, Amanda shook her head.

"No, of course not. I wouldn't dare." She told him, "You know my parents aren't married. My full name is Amanda Driscoll-Taylor. My mother was a doctor then and ME and my father works with the NYPD."

"No way! Seriously? That's awesome. You said your mother _was_?" He said, Amanda blushed.

"Oh she had to resign. She got diagnosed with some form of Cancer. She wouldn't tell me what it was, but I guess it's pretty aggressive, because she went downhill so fast. I was sent out here to live with my Dad. I wasn't happy about I at first but now it's not so bad." He smiled earning a grin in return.

"So…I think I have English with Carter. I sit next to him. I'm guessing you're twins," Paul nodded, "yeah I sit next to him. Nice kid. Clever."

"Yeah he's the clever one. The handsome one." Paul said, defeated.

"Does it matter if he's handsome? Most gay guys are. That's the bummer for us girls. Because they are so good-looking, so nice, so decent. But they usually already have boyfriends or something." Amanda said. Paul liked her. She was a cool girl. He was pleased that she hadn't hit on him or tried to talk him up. She just wanted a friend.

* * *

><p>It was several days later that Amanda found out that being friends with Paul was like social suicide. But she wasn't to know. She met the Queen Bee Taylah Michaels and her ladies in waiting. Taylah approached Amanda one day while she was talking to Paul at his locker.<p>

"Hey…you're Amanda right?" The teenager turned and found herself uncomfortably close to the blonde. She took a step back.

"What's it to you?" She said.

"Oh, come now, don't be like that. We just want to be friends." Taylah said. Amanda didn't trust her, but, with a glance back at Paul, she let herself be dragged away, down the hallway. Taylah was rattling on and on about what her parents did for their livings.

"So what do your parents do?" Taylah asked.

"My Mum's an ME and my Dad's a cop." Taylah looked Amanda up and down and then laughed. They just wanted to make fun of her. Humiliate her.


	5. That's My Daughter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI: NY. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I know that it seems unlikely that Mac would leave someone pregnant but neither knew until Mac was back in New York and he was so busy he couldn't leave. It's fiction let's remember that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – That's My Daughter!<strong>

"A cop? Oh please! As if _you_ are the daughter of a cop!" The Blonde had taunted her all day and it had just got worse when Amanda had told her that her father was cop.

"Hey, leave her alone. Just because she's new here doesn't mean you can push her around Miss Stevens. And I happen to know her father." Amanda knew the voice. It was the same person who had dropped her off that morning. But Danny wasn't supposed to be here.

"Sorry Detective Messer. We were just playing around." The blonde laughed and winked at Amanda then walked off.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Amanda demanded.

"I'm supposed to be giving a talk to some of the younger kids. Are you okay?" He said as a way of explanation.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you. But if you're ever here again, warn me next time!" Amanda snapped. She hated being surprised like that.

* * *

><p>Paul and Amanda spent most days on the bleaches watching Carter and the other Football players practice. They talked and laughed about everything. Paul was nice to Amanda, He was her only true friend. He told her everything, and then one day a few months in, he didn't turn up to school and Amanda realized just how alone she was within the walls of New York Institute of Advanced Education.<br>The same month but this time in her English Class, Amanda noticed that Carter wasn't in class either. She looked up when she hear her name get called. She realized suddenly that she was going to experience being on the other side of that badge that her father wore so proudly.

"Amanda Taylor?" Amanda looked up at her teacher. There was a police officer, (Detective, Amanda corrected herself) next to Miss Adams. Oh no, she hadn't done anything! How could she be in trouble? The Detective asked her to collect her books and he'd escort her to her locker, before taking her downtown. Amanda obediently did as she asked.

* * *

><p>As she sat in the back of the squad car on her way to the Precinct she slowly thought through everything that had happened that day. She hadn't done anything wrong. This was insane. But she didn't say anything. It wasn't worth it really. She'd find out soon enough. She wasn't surprised when she was taken to an interrogation room, but when yelling erupted outside she jumped.<p>

"What the HELL do you think you're doing? That is my DAUGHTER in there, Anderson!" Her father was outside and he'd seen her. She couldn't hear what 'Anderson' was saying but obviously her father didn't like it.

"To Hell with the rules! That's my daughter, Anderson! I want in that room!" She knew what Anderson's answer would be, but even if she didn't, she could say that she knew that her father wasn't happy at all.

"I don't give a damn! I'm watching this interview!" She watched as Don rose from his desk and went to try and calm Mac down. Her father glanced into the room and she gave him a confident smile. Don nodded and let Mac walk into observation. She turned back to the table and sighed.

"I feel like I'm in a TV show." Amanda muttered. The door opened moments later and polystyrene cup was placed in front of her.

"There you go, Sweetheart." Don sat down next to her.

"Good cap, bad cop hey? Cliché much?" She smiled, he laughed.

"I guess you could call us that. Anderson's not so bad. It's just some routine questions about a boy you go to school with." Don said.

"Really?" Amanda seemed surprised she hadn't heard anything.

"Yeah. Don't worry; you'll get the whole story in a second. And remember. Your father is right through that window. I assume you know how this works?" Don asked, Amanda laughed.

"Yeah, if he's not happy with the way it's going he knocks on the window and the Interview is over." She smiled.

"Good." Don agreed when the door opened again. Anderson strode in and threw a manila folder on the table. Don stepped out. He didn't have to be there he was going to observe with Mac.

"Okay, Miss Taylor. What do you now about Carter Andrews?" Anderson asked. Amanda frowned.

"Carter? Why? Is he in some kind of trouble?" She asked.

"He's dead." Anderson said.

Amanda felt her stomach drop to her knees, "Dead?"

"Did you know him or not?" Anderson snapped.

"I didn't know him _well_. We weren't friends. We were more like classmates or acquaintances. I knew his brother better." She admitted.

"Brother?" Anderson seemed surprised, and he checked the file.

"Paul. Paul's my friend. We've been friends since the first day of school. He was showing me around." Amanda said this slowly as if she were talking to a small child. Amanda had the spunk of someone who had been talking to cops all their life, this was first time she'd seen or been involved in an interrogation. But she had spunk he had to give her that.

"So we know that you knew Carter." Anderson muttered sitting down opposite her.

"Well enough to know what he looks like, yes." Amanda replied. Amanda couldn't see him but she knew her father and Don were probably smiling by now.

"You think you're funny?" Anderson said, sharply.

"I think I'm adorable." Amanda replied. Anderson was getting angry.

"I could get you arrested, you know." He snarled across the table, Amanda smiled.

"Really? And for doing what may I ask?" Anderson couldn't answer her, usually the comment of arresting them got them talking, but he was out of threats or comments. He just stared at her. She stared back daring him to blink first.

* * *

><p>"Girl got some spunk!" Adam said giving Amanda a high five when recounted the story to Adam, Danny, Lindsay and Jo in the break room. Amanda smiled and she couldn't remember a time when she'd had this much fun at her mother's work in London. She wasn't allowed out of mother's office, which was probably why.<p>

"I can't believe he threatened to arrest you! But your response was so much better." Lindsay smiled.

"Yeah…I didn't have much practice until I got to school, so I've been practising. But the other thing, I can't believe that Carter is dead." Amanda said. She wanted to call Paul and tell him. Danny looked up when the door opened.

"We've got another victim, same MO. Come on Manda, I'm taking you home." Mac said, holding out his hand to Amanda.

"But Dad," Amanda said.

"No, buts. Come on." Mac grabbed Amanda's arm and dragged her out into the hall. She pulled her arm free, her gaze sucked towards the image on a computer screen in another room.

"Dad…who's that?"


	6. I Know Him

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I know that it seems unlikely that Mac would leave someone pregnant but neither knew until Mac was back in New York and he was so busy he couldn't leave. It's fiction let's remember that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five – I Know Him<strong>

Amanda's voice shook as she spoke, "Dad…who's that?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"That's our newest victim. You shouldn't be here. I don't want you to be around this stuff." Mac said trying to pull Amanda away.

"Wait, Dad! I know him! He…he's my lab partner! Oh no…Paul!" Amanda almost broke into tears.

"You know Paul Andrews?" A detective she didn't know stood near them a manila folder in his hand.

"Well, yes. Did you know you're lab partner Detective? Did you not talk to them all the time? Paul used to tell me things and he joked one day that I knew Carter as well as he did!" Amanda said.

"What did he mean?" Mac asked. Amanda sighed and with her father not gripping her arm she marched towards the wall so she could illustrate how well she knew them.

"Both Paul and Carter were gay. Paul liked me because one: I didn't hit on him, and two: I still spoke to him after he told me he was interested in guys. I mean, at least we had something to talk about. Carter was the star of the football team." Amanda said. Mac looked hard at his daughter. He'd been told that both Carter and Paul had been shot execution style with a .45.

"Amanda…you have to go home. Danny!" Mac called to his favourite Detective, "can you take Amanda home? You know the address." Danny nodded and held out his hand to Amanda who reluctantly took it.

"Daddy?" Mac turned as Amanda called out to him, "promise me you'll find who did it."

"I promise." Mac said as Danny led Amanda into the elevator.

* * *

><p>Amanda sat in school the next day, she could feel everyone watching her, as if she were about to pull out a .45 and shoot them all for watching her. She had been best friends with 'that gay kid'. She sat next to an empty seat in English and she had no lab partner. No friends. Not even when she tried to make friends with others.<p>

She had one boy who would talk to her. He was shy and barely made eye-contact with her, but he'd sit with her at her lunch table and read a book. He always had his face in a book. His name was Brett Danes. He was nice to her as well. He would talk with her sometimes. They became friends.

The pain of losing Paul lessened but it came back every night when she'd log on to Facebook and see the tributes to him on her news feed. As Brett and Amanda spoke more he came more and more out of his shell. So much so he asked her to prom. She agreed without hesitation and then begged Jo and Lindsay to go dress shopping with her. Lindsay knew it was important and although she hadn't exactly had a prom in Bozeman agreed to go with Jo and see what all the fuss was about.

* * *

><p>The night of the prom came and it would be the first time Mac got to see her all gussied up. Danny had offered to drive her and Don, Sheldon and Adam had come over to see what all the fuss was about. It was just a prom. Jo and Lindsay had gone to help Amanda get ready.<p>

"Ok…gentlemen, presenting the beautiful, Amanda Taylor!" Jo said stepping out of the room and Amanda stepped out, a little unsteady on her heels but she looked gorgeous. Except the nervous look on her face looked out of place.

"What do you think?" She asked. Don stepped forward his hand out, Amanda took his hand and he spun her around.

"I think she's ready Mac." He smiled. Mac nodded.

"I think she is. You look beautiful Manda." He said.

"Thanks Daddy." She smiled and took Danny's hand.

"Hang on. No girl is ready for her Prom without," Adam held out a box. Amanda frowned and opened it.

"Oh! A Corsage! Thank-you Adam!" Amanda said hugging him. She slipped it onto her wrist and gave the young lab tech a kiss on the cheek. She was now ready to go the prom. And how many girls turned up to their prom with their partner in a police squad car…and their partner hadn't just got out of Juvie? Not many.

* * *

><p>Amanda mentioned off-handedly that Brett had acted weird since he found out for himself that Amanda's father was a cop. Weird as in more quiet than usual. And that immediately brought up suspicion, Don brought Brett in for questioning that he called 'routine'. Amanda knew what Don was doing. Don would question everyone that Amanda mentioned who was acting strange. They'd interviewed Carter's 'ex-perimental' girlfriend – that is what Amanda called her. And Taylah had been no help at all. So they were hoping that Brett would be a better help. No such luck. He was even less helpful then Taylah. Quiet and said that he didn't even know the pair. Amanda stood in observation watching the interview.<p>

"He's lying. He sat with both me _and_ Paul at lunch. It's almost like he _wanted_ to be friend but never got the courage to say so. Paul would've welcomed him to make us a trio. But Brett never asked. He's lying though, he knew Paul and Carter. He tried out for the football team. He was too scrawny they said. I don't know why he's lying." Amanda looked up at her father.

"We can't make him tell the truth, Manda. We can't make him say he knew them or if he did it." Mac told her. Amanda frowned.

"I don't even know for sure if he did. But he'd always reading 'who done it' stories and watching those crime shows, he's mentioned them to me. You know like NCIS and stuff like that!" Mac frowned heavily at his daughter's words.

"Look if anything else like this happens then we bring him in again. But until then he is let go after this unless he says something that incriminates anyone else." Mac said.

Brett's voice broke through to them, "Have you asked Amanda? How do you know she didn't do it?" Amanda's jaw dropped, how could he _do_ that? They knew she hadn't done it! She wouldn't even dream of killing anyone.

"Baby, I know you wouldn't do that. And so does Don. Don't worry. You wouldn't dream of killing anyone." Mac assured her quickly, seeing her temper rise and if Amanda's temper was anything like Peyton's he did not want her angry.

"I'm dreaming of killing him right now." Amanda growled, "Slowly and painfully."


	7. Victim

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI: NY. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I know that it seems unlikely that Mac would leave someone pregnant but neither knew until Mac was back in New York and he was so busy he couldn't leave. It's fiction let's remember that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six – Victim<strong>

Amanda's Sunday afternoon was spent in a way she knew most girls would cringe at. Her father was out at a crime scene and she was sitting in the lab with Adam and Danny as they ran DNA and partial prints from another crime scene. Little did they know they'd be doing crime scene clean up a little closer to home soon. The computer next to her beeped and she turned around to see it flashing 'Match Found'.

"Danny? You got a hit." She said turning fully to the computer. She felt Danny's chest press against her back as he came up behind her. He pressed a few keys on the keyboard before he moved to the printer. As Amanda opened her mouth to complain about not being able to play games on the computer, she heard the elevator open.

Then three things happened very quickly.

Gunshots started to ring out, Danny pushed her to the floor and pain shot through her shoulder. She cried out in pain, as the shots continued to ring in her ears. She was aware of Danny, know kneeling with her pressing his hands to her shoulder, telling her everything was gonna be okay. They were by a desk and he was bending low as if to be under it without bumping his head.

Amanda didn't long for how long she lay there, her head on Danny's knees as he tried to stem the bleeding. She knew the blood was too much because he was cussing and telling Adam to press harder. When the shots stopped and the suspect escaped Amanda's adrenaline faded until she was encased in black. The last thing she heard was her name being called in Danny's panicked voice.

* * *

><p>"Amanda Taylor?" Danny stood up when her name was called; Mac was on his way to the hospital. The Doctor looked Danny over; the CSI had blood on his shirt, hands and jeans. Also he looked about as upset as anyone could get.<p>

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"She's asleep right now. But she's going to be just fine. She woke at one point and was coherent enough to tell us to give you the bullet we pulled out of her." The Doctor held out a small zip-lock bag, where a sliver piece of metal gleamed in the fluorescent lights. Danny smiled softly. Amanda knew that the bullet was going to help them find who shot the lab up.

"Thank-you. Her father is on his way in. But…can I see her?" The doctor nodded and led Danny to where Amanda was in recovery. Danny sat down next to her bed and gripped her hand. He sighed and let out a small laugh.

"You gave us quite a scare, Manda. I called Mac. He was freaking out asking if you were ok. He's on his way here. You lost a bit of blood but Adam and I were able to make sure it wasn't too much. Trust Mac's daughter to think of something like telling the doctor to make sure I got the bullet. We'll find who did this, because Mac won't rest until he gets him. He'll take him behind bars or dead I think. I hate that he even got you. I wish that I had been faster.

"That I'd seen him. The maybe you'd be okay. Sitting in a room laughing about it with me. Just being treated for shock and the bruises I've given you from pushing you to the floor." Danny took a deep breath, he was fighting back tears, "I'm glad you're gonna be ok, Manda. The doctor says you're gonna be ok." He has holding her hand when the door opened and Mac came in. Danny immediately noticed that Mac was pale and he looked like he'd been crying. Danny gave Mac an encouraging yet sympathetic smile and stood up.

"Your Dad's here, Manda. Remember we all love you." Danny said as he stood up and left Mac to wait until she woke. Danny patted Mac's shoulder as he walked out and was met by Don and Lindsay. They both looked almost as forlorn as Danny felt.

"I could've protected her better." He murmured as he sank into one of plastic chairs that lined the hall.

"Danny, you didn't know it was going to happen. It could've happened to any of us. Someone could have, hypothetically, shot up the precinct and Don could've been the one she was left with. Don't worry so much." Lindsay said; a hand on her husband's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Mac watched as Amanda's chest rose and fell with her even breathing. She wasn't on a ventilator, so it was promising that she was breathing on her own.<p>

"You scared me, Manda. I thought I'd lost you. You…you're the only real family I've got now. Claire died, Peyton moved back to London…and then I found Reed but he's Claire's not mine. You are mine. My daughter. Someone I can say I'm proud of and I'm not just saying it. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Manda. You're my whole world right now. I don't want to lose you." Mac said kissing her hand.

"You won't." A croaky voice said. Mac looked towards Amanda and saw her give him a weak smile.

"Manda…oh baby girl you had me scared."

"I scared Danny too huh?"

"Yeah. He was terrified when he told me what had happened. He was almost sobbing down the phone to me. Telling me how someone shot up the Crime Lab and that he and Adam stopped you form losing too much blood. Lab coats have another use." Amanda smiled wider. She didn't want to laugh to risk coughing and splitting her stitches. She turned her head to look out of the window out to the hall where Danny, Lindsay and Don all sat. Don had looked up as she turned her head and she winked at him. He smiled and nudged Danny. The Third Grade Detective looked up and smiled at when he saw that Amanda was awake.

"Daddy?" Amanda said, Mac smiled and nodded, he beckoned Danny to come in. The younger man got up and slowly, if a little shakily, made his way into the room.

"Hey Manda. Good to see you awake." He said. Amanda smiled and as soon as Danny was close enough grabbed his hand pulling him in for a hug. Surprised Danny didn't respond for a moment. But soon enough his arms carefully wrapped around Amanda's shoulders.

"I wanted to say thank-you." Amanda whispered.

"Thank-you?" Danny was confused when they pulled apart.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for you I might not have made it. I owe you my life, Danny. And Adam to. So when I see him I'll give him a hug too." Amanda stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Danny hated the word 'hero'.

"Yeah, I guess." Danny shrugged.

"Danny? Amanda has a point. You did push her to the floor in order to stop her from being shot, and although she was, you stayed there with her and put pressure on her wound to slow and try to stop the blood flow. You did in fact save her life." Mac said.

"You're like my hero." Amanda said.

"I hate that word." Danny said, harder than he meant to.

"Hero?" Mac clarified.

"Yeah, it makes me seem like someone who did something unexpected. But truth be told I would've done it for anyone." Danny said before giving Amanda a small smile and leaving. Amanda looked at her father and took a shaky breath, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's okay, baby. It's ok. He didn't mean it like it sounded. He knows that anyone who does something like that is a hero. He just doesn't want to believe it." Mac whispered as he hugged Amanda.

* * *

><p>Amanda was back at school within the week. And she was the 'star' of the school. Everyone asked about the shooting. If she saw the shooter, if she knew what he looked like, if she was still in pain, if she could show them her scar (the boys got an assured no), if she got to keep the bullet and all the normal questions. But Brett kept to himself about it more closed off than usual. He didn't pester her about it at all, not that it worried Amanda like it should have. He was always very quiet. It wasn't until her father spoke to her after school did she realize that Brett's quietness should have worried her.<p>

"Manda, we found the gun and found out who it was that shot up the lab." Mac told her over dinner.

"Really? That's good isn't it?" Amanda said.

"It would be if we didn't know the boy." Mac replied.

"But then it's…wait…_we_…you mean…you _and_ me?" Mac nodded. Amanda looked shocked.

"Who is it, Dad?" Amanda pressed. Mac looked down at his plate before speaking.

"Brett." He replied.

"_Brett_?" Amanda stressed, "I _knew_ it! He has been unnaturally quiet and all this week. He knew you were onto him and he didn't talk to me at all, not even to ask if I was ok. In fact he seemed quite surprised to see me. I think he thought he'd killed me. Dad…I hope you lock him up I really do. I just don't know why he'd do it." Amanda said quietly, she started to push her food around. She was happy that he'd been caught but she just wanted to know why.


	8. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI: NY. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I know that it seems unlikely that Mac would leave someone pregnant but neither knew until Mac was back in New York and he was so busy he couldn't leave. It's fiction let's remember that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven – I'm Sorry<strong>

Amanda knew she'd been stupid and she knew her father was angry but she had to do what she thought was right. Didn't she? She had Don right there with her.

"Daddy, come on. Don was right there with me, I wasn't putting myself in harm, I wasn't in the cell with him. I was on the outside." Amanda said as she stood in her father's office as he paced in front of her.

"You still spoke to him didn't you Amanda? You still went down there against my word and spoke to him." Mac snapped.

"Daddy, I had to know why. I just had to ask him why." Amanda explained. Mac turned to look at her.

"Ask him why? Why what? Why he shot and killed two innocent boys and then tried to kill you? Why would anyone do that?" He said, his tone was unfamiliar to Amanda, she couldn't place it.

"You wanna know why he killed Carter and Paul? Carter was everything Brett wanted to be. The star, popular. Paul had me. That is what Brett wanted. And when he saw how upset I was about Paul's death, he had to get at me because I didn't want him like he wanted me too." Amanda said. Mac shook his head with a sigh, almost as if he found it funny.

"Aren't girls supposed to be able to read guys?" He said. Amanda gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'm not your everyday a-different-boy-every-week blonde bimbo am I? I _can't_ read those signals. I didn't know he wanted me. But I sure didn't want him." Amanda said, she stood in front of her father now, arms crossed and she reminded Mac of Peyton so much that he smiled.

"You look so like your mother now…it just reminds me how much I love you." He said, he gripped her upper arms and pulled her into a hug. Amanda relaxed in her father's arms. She was so used to Mac she almost forgot that she had spent the first 13½ years of her life with her Mother in a completely different country. But then she looked like her mother, but after being with her father for almost two years now she looked a lot like him too. Her eyes were the same shade of grey and her face had a certain hardness that only her father possessed. Amanda was, in a way, her father but also she was her mother all over.

* * *

><p>It was about two weeks later when she found the date of Brett's trial. She was supposed to testify but she didn't want to. Not because she didn't want him to go away it was because she was scared.<p>

"I mean what will they expect me to say?" Amanda said as she stood in the ballistics lab with Danny. He looked at her and shrugged.

"The truth I'm guessing Mans." He said as he turned to fire another of the pistols he was testing. Amanda covered her ears. He smiled at her as she lowered her hands after he'd fired. He set the gun down and turned to her, he sighed.

"Two things, Manda. One you should just tell the truth in that court room. And two," He paused, "Mac's gonna kill me if he finds you in here. Ask Lindsay. She's been on the stand before. Ask her." He said. Nodding Amanda left to find the one person who she knew she could talk to and would just listen and then talk it out with her. Lindsay was in the lab, she looked up when Amanda entered and smiled at the teenager.

"Hey Manda. What's up?"

"I'm scared to testify against Brett. It's not like I don't want him locked up it's more that I don't know what they'll expect me to say."

"The truth. What he was like at school, how he acted when Paul and Carter died, how he was towards you, how he acted when he found out who your father was – but mostly just answer the questions. As detailed as you can. And if you have to stop just say so." She said, "Just ask if you can stop. They'll let you have a break. Especially since you're a teenager. There is no reason why you should explain yourself straight away." Amanda smiled. At least Lindsay knew about how she felt. It was going to be hard but Amanda knew she'd have friends there too. Not just her father and the team, but since it all happened Taylah had become a friend. Not a close one but one that supported Amanda in anything she did. One that said she would see the trial too, just to see that – and quote – 'bastard' put behind bars. Amanda felt strangely accepted by the girls now and had what Lindsay had called 'girlfriends'.

* * *

><p>"Take your time, Amanda. Just tell us, in your own words, about the way Paul treated you. And the way Brett acted." The DA wasn't a scary person, she was actually really nice, but Amanda hadn't been on the stand before.<p>

"Paul was nice to me. He showed me around and he was my friend. It was hard being a Brit in an American school. So Paul decided he'd be my tour guide and my friend. We would sit together at lunch and talk about all sorts of things. Paul was good friend. He said that if I couldn't get a date for prom, we could go together as friends. Then when Carter was killed I was so shocked and at first I thought Paul was too because he didn't turn up at school the next day. But then I get called in for questioning and I'm told later that Paul is dead. When I got back people treated me differently. The only person I could rely on was Brett. He used to sit with me and Paul at lunch. He kept mostly to himself. He liked reading I assumed. When the attack happened on the Crime lab-"

"Where you were present?" The DA interrupted.

"It was Sunday. I had nothing to do. My Dad doesn't have Romantic Comedy DVDs for me to watch at home!" Amanda snapped.

"What happened on that day?" The DA asked calmly, clearly unperturbed that Amanda was not liking this one bit.

"The shooting. I was with Detective Danny Messer and Adam Ross in the DNA lab. I was whining about the lack of computer games. Shots rang out and I was hit. When I went back to school on Monday people wanted to know what it felt like, if they could see my scar. Brett seemed shocked that I was there as if he expected me not to turn up. It clicked that he was acting a little weirder than usual. I told Detective Don Flack and Brett was brought in for a routine questioning." Amanda said.

"When you say acting strangely…what exactly do you mean?" The DA asked.

"He seemed more withdrawn yet wanting to know how I survived the shooting. He seemed not all that worried more shocked as if he really expected me to be dead." Amanda said, she was still extremely uncomfortable. She wasn't used to it.

The rest of the court case went off mostly without a hitch. Amanda made it through in just two days and it took the jury just six hours to reach their Guilty verdict. Amanda was sent back to school, with only the girls as friends. Taylah wasn't so bad she was being nicer to Amanda but not the overly-nice way some girls act. She was acting the same way she was with her other friends. Now that her original friends were gone Amanda actually felt totally alone even with Taylah and the other girls with her every second of every day. Taylah became her new lab partner after Taylah's parents moved schools (to get away from the blonde).

* * *

><p>It happened to come around to Amanda's 15th birthday, but she didn't know who to invite to the party that the Messer's were going to throw for her (she had turned 14 in hospital and had missed a party and now a year had passed and she deserved a party). Initially she would've invited Paul, Carter and Brett…but they were gone. Taylah didn't strike her as the kind of girl who would be interested in Amanda's idea of fun. Amanda decided not to mention her birthday was coming up. It wasn't going to be a big deal anyway. She knew Lindsay and Danny were going to make a big deal out of it. But it wasn't anything huge anyway. Or at least she had pleaded with Lindsay and Danny to just make it a small party. However when her father was driving to the apartment she knew her requests had fallen on deaf ears, she could see balloons from the street. Rolling her eyes she followed her father up to the apartment.<p>

"I told them I didn't want a big party." Amanda whined.

"You and Lucy are the only girls we can throw parties for, Panda. You deserve this, and Danny did ask for my input." Mac said as he gripped her hand and led her to the apartment it wouldn't have been hard to find anyway, not the with the sounds of voices from inside the door.

"That's far too much talk for a bunch of lab rats." Amanda said, Mac shrugged.

"We invited a few of your friends form school." Mac said with a small shrug.

"Oh no you didn't." Amanda's eyes widened, she didn't like this at all.

* * *

><p>"Eww! What is that?!" Yeah this had been a bad idea to invite Taylah and the girls, now she'd have no friends! She had been given CSI stuff, except from her father. His present hung around her neck. A brand new pendant, her old one was lost somewhere from her visit to the hospital after she was shot. Amanda turned it over in her hands and then slowly put it down.<p>

"Thanks Adam." She said, she turned to the girls and smiled sheepishly, "sorry guys…kind of crime lab orientated." She said, Taylah frowned but still grinned brightly when she held out her present. When Amanda opened it she nearly dropped it in shock.

"What the hell Tay?" Amanda yelled stepping back from the vibrator that rolled on the floor. Taylah grinned.

"Oh come on! Without your boyfriend now you have to have something the help satisfy those cravings that every girls gets! Or are you doing one of your little lab rat friends?" Taylah said, "The one with the curls is kind of cute, in a dorky kind of way. But personally it has to be Detective Messer." Taylah winked at Danny, who just frowned deeper.

"Get out." Amanda said, the girls frowned.

"But-" One brunette stared but Amanda cut her off.

"GET OUT!" She screamed she reluctantly picked up the vibrator and forcibly shoved it into Taylah's hands, "you have it, wouldn't want you miss out on all those sensations." Amanda snapped, she forced all the girls out, even if they insisted they had no idea of Taylah's present. Once the door was shut and Amanda had locked it a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her into the strong chest that she had missed for 13½ years of her life. She started to sob and sank to the floor her father going with her.

"It's ok Manda. We had no idea the girls were like that, you said they were your friends." Mac said, Amanda knew that Taylah was mean but she had been so nice before now…what had changed? Taylah took a deep breath and looked up at her family…but she saw what lay underneath the concern for her, she got up and hugged Adam tightly.

"I'm love it Adam, really I do. I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't. All of you, I love all your gifts it's just-" Amanda said but they all shook their heads.

"We get it. The girls don't understand why you love this stuff." Danny said, he stepped forward and hugged her as well. She smiled into his chest.

"Thanks, Detective Messer." She gave him a cheeky wink and smile making them laugh.

"I could arrest you." He warned, playfully waving his handcuffs (why did he even have them on his person?) in the air.

Amanda grinned, "For what, Detective?"

"Being cheeky." He replied.

"I learn from the best." She shrugged and permitted her father to hug her once more.

"I'm really sorry for inviting them Manda."

"It's okay Dad. It's not my fault my friends are sociopaths." They laughed before continuing on with Adam cry of "Cake!".


	9. Father's Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I am aware that the date of Father's Day changes year-to-year but I have chosen the one from this year.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter Eight – Father's Day**

_June 15__th__ 6am_

Amanda had this day planned from the get-go when she found out the date of Father's Day, she had it marked on her calendar. Getting out of bed she crept down to her Dad's bedroom and opened the door quietly, he was sleeping. He didn't sleep often but when he did, she made sure he was undisturbed so she snuck in and stole his phone from beside his bed. If it rang he would remain asleep. The criminal classes could wait. But this was a day just for him (also for Danny but that was Lucy's job). Their third Father's day and Amanda was excited she had missed the past two because she had forgotten or he had gotten a call before she woke up and a case had kept him at work. Ruining all the plans Amanda had. But not today.

Amanda had hidden everything so he wouldn't get suspicious. She took out the bacon, eggs, sausages, hash browns, tomatoes. He was going to get a traditional English fry-up. Without the beans. She started by squeezing out the oranges she had bought the day before. She had said she had fancied having some fruit in the house. Soon she had two tall glasses full of orange juice and as she glanced at the clock, she knew her father would be waking on his own now so it was time to start cooking. She methodically worked as she cooked; she had done this a few times for her mother on Mother's Day. She looked up as 7:30 crept around and smiled when she saw her father – he was still dressed in the t-shirt he slept in and pyjama bottoms. He raised an eyebrow at her sleepily.

"Am I still dreaming?" He asked, she laughed.

"No. I'm cooking you breakfast. It's Father's Day! Happy Father's Day Daddy!" She said turning the stove down before moving to give him a hug. Hugs were often and Mac relished every single one. He let her pull away and go back to her cooking it smelt divine and he couldn't wait to taste it. If she was as good of a cook as her mother had been then he'd be a very proud father indeed.

* * *

><p>It just so happened that as Mac finished his breakfast, which was absolutely mouth-wateringly good, his cell rang, Amanda quietly cursed before handing it to him.<p>

"Taylor." He looked up at her and saw the crestfallen expression, "I'll be right there."

"You have to go huh?" She said chewing her bottom lip.

"You want to hang out with Adam for company?" He asked, he never asked her to 'hang out' with Adam. Usually she had to beg and plead and basically drive him mad until he agreed.

"Sure. Maybe I can be of some help." She said, getting up and clearing the table.

"By the way sweetheart?" Amanda turned at the term of endearment, "breakfast was divine." He said in his best fake British accent and Amanda laughed. She still hand an English twang but her accent was mostly American now. The pair took turns in the bathroom and soon they were grabbing anything they needed (Amanda included her iPod and a book in case she got bored…as if!). They climbed into the SUV and so their Sunday began.

* * *

><p>Mac dropped Amanda at the lab and then went on to the Crime Scene. Amanda let herself into the lab and looked around slowly. She could see Adam in the DNA lab and Lindsay running prints. She could see Hawkes standing with her. Several of the other scientists too were going to and fro running DNA or prints or fibres and whatnot. Amanda made it to the doorway of the DNA lab before her mind took her right back to when she was 13 and got shot.<p>

She could hear the elevator ping open;

The computer alerting her and Danny to a match on the prints he'd been running;

The shouting of the other scientists;

The tearing of her flesh as the bullet hit it;

Being pushed to the floor as Danny shielded her from any more harm;

His voice in her ear telling Adam to press harder and that she was going to be ok.

Her mind ran right back to there and she had to grip the doorway to stay upright, Adam looked up to greet her and did a double take. Amanda had gone pale and she was swaying slightly. He got to his feet and gripped her under her arms just as her knees buckled and she lost her grip on the doorway.

"Hawkes!" He shouted the doctor turned and didn't even have to ask what was wrong. The sight of the brunette in Adam's arms was enough. He sprinted over and got Adam to lay her down on the floor, not the most comfortable but it was easiest. Even Lindsay hurried over to help. They knelt next to her; Hawkes checked her vitals glad to find she had just fainted. He told Adam to help him and together they took her to Mac's office and laid her gently on the coach so she could wake in her own time and she'd at least be comfortable. They decided against calling Mac and they let Amanda recover on her own. She woke sometime later and Mac thankfully still wasn't back from the crime scene. Hawkes was there when she woke; he'd just wanted to check up on her.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Okay I guess…did I faint?" She asked.

"Yeah. Right into Adam's arms. Poor guy nearly fainted himself." Amanda smiled softly.

"Sorry if I worried you. Is Dad angry?" Amanda asked.

"No, he doesn't know yet. We decided not to call and worry him." Hawkes said. Amanda looked past him to the elevator.

"He'll know if you tell him now." She said, Hawkes turned, and sure enough Mac had just stepped out of the elevator and noticed the pair in his office. His pace quickened mostly because Amanda still looked slightly pale. He was at her side as soon as he stepped inside.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Dad. Hawkes looked after me, it was just a small fainting episode. Flashbacks." She said waving him away.

"Flashbacks?" Both men said.

"Yeah…it all came rushing back. All of it, the sounds, the smells and even Danny's pushing me to the floor. I even felt the bullet again…" Amanda had gone deathly pale. Mac put his hand on her cheek and forced her to look at him.

"It's going to be all right. You can rest in here if you want, but if you'd feel better you can stay in the DNA lab with Adam."

"It might make him feel better. Sheldon said he was quite scared when I fainted."

"All right, Adam it is, but you know," Amanda nodded waving her hand at her father.

"If I feel sick or get dizzy again to find Hawkes or you." She recited, having heard it all the times she'd been sick in the lab. Which was a grand total of three times – not including today.

* * *

><p>Amanda looked down at her watch it was well past six o'clock, she'd asked Danny to drive her home, and now her father was late for dinner. She'd already cooked it and it was probably ruined by now. Her present sat on the table across from her and as she heard the lock slide as her father finally got home she sighed and got up from the table moving to her room, leaving the table as it was. She knew her father saw it because she heard him curse quietly as she shut her door.<p>

"Manda? Baby please let me in." Mac said as he knocked on her locked bedroom door.

"No, dad, I'm really tired right now. Today's been a pretty big day." Amanda replied but really she was sitting at her computer ready to rant in an email to her mother.

"You sat in the lab with Adam all day after you fainted. Nothing too strenuous." Mac said, he was a little annoyed but he knew he'd upset her.

"Maybe not, but I'm still tired. Goodnight Dad. Hope you had a good day." She said conversation over. Mac shook his head and went back to the kitchen. He picked up one of the plates he guessed it was his and put it in the microwave. He heated it up, it looked very nice and he knew he'd hurt Amanda's feelings if he threw it out or didn't eat it. He covered her's and put it in the fridge, knowing she'd come out at about midnight and eat it. She had once before. Mac felt really horrible about this, Amanda had gone to all the trouble to make this Father's Day his best and it had been ruined by work. He had _promised_ her he would leave Jo to finish up with the case and he'd come home for dinner at six and he'd forgotten. As far as Amanda was concerned he'd lied to her. Broken a promise – their relationship wasn't as close as it should have been to start with and now she was upset. _Well done Mac,_ he thought bitterly, _now you've gone and done it!_ He knew he should've left Jo with the closing of the case, she was more than capable. But he hadn't. He'd forgotten about Amanda's need to make today special for him. And now he'd gone and ruined an already unstable relationship with his own child. He was a terribly father.

As he waited for his dinner to heat he opened the card.

_Daddy,_

_I love calling you that and I love the fact that you and I are now a real family. I never knew you for such a long time and now I do I feel as though I've known you my whole life. I hope you like your gift…Danny helped me pick it out._

_With all my love,_

_Your Panda Bear xx_

Mac smiled, he knew he'd love it whatever it was. He picked up the brightly wrapped box and unwrapped it carefully. He smiled at the shiny mahogany box that sat in his hands, he slowly opened it and smiled. There lying neatly on the velvet were his service medals. And on top of them was something he'd been eyeing for a while now. A brand new strap for his guitar. He picked it up and as it unrolled he noticed it had something stitched into it.

_Mac Taylor_

He stared it for a moment before looking up at the clearing of a throat.

"Do you like it?" Amanda asked in a small voice, she'd obviously taken his silence the wrong way, Mac pushed himself off the bench and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close to cradle her to his chest, he could tell she had started to cry even though they were muffled she was sobbing. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Manda? Panda Bear?" Amanda made a noise that sounded like a laugh, "I love you gift. It's beautiful and I love the guitar strap, I've been needing a new one. I love it so much." Mac said kissing her cheek and hugging her again.

"I'm sorry I was such a sook before. I've never missed a meal with Mum on Mother's Day so I guess it was just a bit of a shock you missed it. I'm sorry Daddy. But Happy Father Day anyway!" Amanda said, "And I like the sound of you calling me Panda Bear." Mac winked at her.

"Thank-you Panda Bear. I love you." He said.

"Love you too Dad." Amanda replied before moving to heat her dinner too.


End file.
